


Something so Precious About This.

by Outlandish800



Series: The (mis)adventures of Lestat De Lioncourt and his violinist [1]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Gentle Kissing, It's an established relationship but these fuckers like to confuse each other, Lestat being somewhat behaved, Lestat has a soft spot for his Nicki, M/M, Nicki just wants a quiet night, Nicki plays his violin, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Waltzing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outlandish800/pseuds/Outlandish800
Summary: I haven't seen a lot about these two just being runaway mortals on here, so I decided to feed my not-so-guilty pleasure and post this. I've been sitting on this idea for a while, and I wanted to put it somewhere, so why not? I adore these two together, so prepare for tooth-rotting fluff, these two have dealt with enough, they deserve this.I claim no rights to these characters nor the book series, and am not profiting from this work.Title inspired by Hozier lyrics (ofc)
Relationships: Nicolas de Lenfent/Lestat de Lioncourt
Series: The (mis)adventures of Lestat De Lioncourt and his violinist [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036752
Kudos: 7





	Something so Precious About This.

**Author's Note:**

> This falls somewhere between when they first run away together in The Vampire Lestat and the whole vampire thing, so prepare for the two idiots dancing together and actually having fun without their regular sad bullshit.

Of course, when his Nicki wanted a quiet night of reading and not running around the dirty streets of Paris together, Lestat had agreed to staying inside with the brunet, draping himself, albeit dramatically, across his armchair, watching Nicolas settle into his own with a book clutched in his pale and delicate hands through half-lidded eyes. Quickly, the blond found himself growing bored, he couldn't help it, but he didn't want to disturb his Nicolas. "Lestat." Nickis voice cut through the haze, causing the blond to jerk up and sit properly in the armchair. "Yes, mon cher?" Lestat said, his attention only on the brunet as he waited for the slightly shorter male to speak. "You just stared at the back of my book for a good thirty minutes, is there something wrong?" Nicolas responded, setting said book on a table next to his armchair and sitting on the edge of his chair, his brown eyes seeming to darken as they fixed on Lestat. "I was just, so intrigued by... Shakespeare." Lestat responded, waving his left hand vaguely as he spoke, playing it off as if he had not been guessing the author of whatever Nicki had been reading. 

"You're bored, don't lie." Nicolas mumbled, standing up and crossing the small distance that separated them, placing his hands on either side of the blonds head. "I am not. How dare you presume to accuse me of such an atrocity?" Lestat said, feigning offence as he smirked slightly at his violinist. "Lestat." There was that tone, the tone that was somehow always the undoing of Lestats lofty and arrogant persona, he came to think of it as Nickis secret weapon. Lestats mouth moved as though he were speaking, but he found that no words had come out, as though his voice had just stopped working. "We can do something more entertaining if that might better suit your interests." The blond grinned at the other males suggestion, seeming to recover his ability to speak. "What did you have in mind, my dear violinist?" Lestat asked, watching as the traces of a smile tugged at his Nickis lips, clearly trying to build up the blonds excitement. "Well, I've always wanted to dance with you, sober, I mean. Just a Golden Moment without the alcohol or excitement of a success in the theatre, something quiet for us to share." Nicki said softly, bringing his left hand down to cup Lestats cheek gently, caressing what the blond assumed was warm flesh before the brunet pulled away again, rising to his full height and leaving Lestat sitting.

"And dance we shall." The blond whispered, standing and quickly offering up his right hand, earning himself a confused look from Nicki. "You lead, I follow." Lestat explained, satisfied when Nicolas placed his left hand in the blonds right, their fingers lacing together as if on instinct. Lestat shivered slightly as Nicolas placed his right hand on his back, but the blond set his left hand on Nickis shoulder, letting the brunet pull him closer so they could dance properly. "Don't step on my feet." Nicki mumbled, slowly beginning to lead Lestat in a simple waltz, the blond had no problem following, content to be with his Nicki and sharing that moment with the violinist. "I'm not that bad a dancer." The blond retorted absently, nearly getting lost in their Golden Moment. "You will be if you don't pay attention, you'll miss the whole thing." Nicki murmured, slowly moving them around the room, sometimes barely avoiding the furniture. Lestat found no response to Nickis words, instead locking his grey eyes onto the alluring brown eyes of his beloved which appeared as though they were the most exquisite gems in the flickering light of the candles. 

"Lestat, are you even-" the blond cut his violinist off with a quiet shushing sound, pausing a moment before he spoke. "Shh, you're distracting me from your eyes." Lestat mumbled, adoring the way the candlelight caught the lustrous brown of Nickis eyes. "My eyes? Oh Lestat, you shouldn't speak about mine that way unless you've seen your own in this lighting. They look as though they've captured a storm in them, and that storm is just about to break." Nicki whispered, moving his face so close to Lestats that their lips brushed as the brunet spoke, the blond found them both losing their steps at that point, but he was certain the Golden Moment was not yet over. Nicki paused in the dancing, and Lestat followed suit, letting out a surprised noise as the violinist pulled him in for a hug. The bond gently circled his arms around Nickis narrow waist, keeping the brunet close to him as they kept still. "Nicki, are you crying?" Lestat asked as he felt the shorter males breaths hitch, pulling away slightly so he could tip his violinists head up. The blonds assumptions had been correct, and he was a little shocked to see his Nicolas crying so openly. 

Lestat instantly started to kiss the tears away, his lips just grazing Nickis skin enough to bring attention to his actions. "Why are you crying, mon ange?" Lestat mumbled as he gently placed a kiss on Nickis temple, keeping the brunet as close to him as he could. "I... I just love you so much, and I don't ever want to lose you." Nicki whispered, burying his face into Lestats shoulder, the blond slowly swayed himself and his Nicki back and forth, running a gentle hand through the silken chestnut-colored hair he loved so much. "I'm not going anywhere as long as you'll have me with you. I love you so much, my beautiful Nicki." The taller male assured, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of Nicolas' head as he brought the slow rocking motions to a stop. "I'd be absolutely lost without you, Nicolas. You needn't ever worry about me leaving." Lestat murmured, continuing to press chaste kisses wherever he could access without changing their position. Lestat waited patiently for the violinist to raise his head again, faint tear stains drying on his cheeks, the blond soothingly kissed the wet marks on his Nickis soft skin, working his way towards the brunets pale pink lips slowly, pressing a soft kiss onto the warm skin once he reached his final destination. 

To Lestats surprise as he moved away from Nickis lips, his violinist pulled him back for another modest kiss, pulling away moments after and resting his head on the blonds shoulder. "Do you want me to play my violin?" Nicki asked quietly, most likely already expecting an immediate 'yes' in response. "Would you like to play it, though? I won't ask you to play if you don't want to yourself, I won't be upset if you say no." Lestat answered, keeping his voice as low as the brunet was keeping his. Nicolas nodded, moving away from the blond and toward the small case which the instrument hid inside, Nicki opened the case and pulled his violin out, setting the instrument against his collarbone, holding the bow in his right hand and supporting the violin in his left. The moment his Nicki began to play, standing with his back against the wall, Lestat found himself getting lost in the music. The blond could practically feel all of Nicolas' emotions in the music transferring into his own body, Lestat felt the longing, the love, the fear, all through the sweet but intense melody that his Nicki was playing. Once Nicolas had poured all of his emotions out through the music, Lestat waited for the violin to be stowed back safely in it's case before he hurried over to the violinist and engulfed him in his arms.

"Every time you play, it's like I get a look into that wonderful mind of yours, and every glimpse is better than the last." Lestat whispered, cradling Nicki to himself as though the brunet was the only thing keeping him alive. "Lestat, you truly mean it?" Nicolas asked, his question muffled due to the fact that his face was again buried in the blonds shoulder. "I feel like I should be offended by that. Of course I mean it, Nicki, I wouldn't have said it if I didn't." The taller male answered, moving back slightly so he could look at Nicki's face. Lestat gently pressed a kiss to his Nickis lips, somewhat surprised when Nicolas returned the gesture, but enjoying the moment regardless. "I love you so much, Nicolas. I could never say that to you enough, even if we had forever to stay with each other." The blond mumbled into the kiss, feeling a sense of loss when Nicki pulled away, but finding himself lost in those glorious brown eyes instantly. "I love you too, Lestat. Nothing could ever change that, I'll love you until I'm in my grave, perhaps after that." The brunet whispered, leaning immediately into Lestats touch as the blond moved his hand up to cup his beloveds cheek. 

"I do hate to spoil the mood, but do we have any wine left? I fancy a glass before I go to bed." The blond said, smiling at his Nicolas as the brunet nodded slightly. "If you're grabbing a glass, grab me one too, I can't say a bit of wine before we go to bed is a horrible idea." Nicki responded, nuzzling his face into Lestats hand before the blond moved away to go and get the wine. The one glass resulted in them staying up until near sunrise, finishing off the rest of the bottle before finally decided that sleep would be in their better interest, that shared bed had never felt better, now that the barriers were down fully. Both Lestat and Nicolas lived for nights like that, ones so filled with a gentle passion and loving that it would make Romeo and Juliet weep with jealousy. Neither of the two were perfect, but they didn't want to be, all they wanted to be was Nicki and Lestat, the two who had run away together to live out their perfect fantasy until their time ran out.


End file.
